Ultimate Iron Man 2
"Ultimate Iron Man (Part II)" is the second issue of the ''Ultimate Iron Man'' comic book limited series published by Marvel Comics. This series takes place in the Ultimate Marvel continuity, which is separate from that of the mainstream Marvel Universe. The story was written by Orson Scott Card with artwork by Andy Kubert and inks by Danny Miki. It was colored by Richard Isanove with lettering by Chris Eliopoulos. The cover art illustration was rendered by Kubert & Miki as well. The story was edited by Nick Lowe with Sean Ryan as assistant editor and Ralph Macchio & Mike Marts as consulting editors. This issue shipped with a June, 2005 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.99 per copy (US). Synopsis Howard Stark has just heard the news that his wife Maria, has died in childbirth. Howard goes berserk and rushes down to the hospital. He bursts into the ICU ward and scoops up his newborn son (which he names Antonio), and coats him with the protective, blue bio-armor that his wife and he had designed. He then rushes away from the hospital with him. Later, Zebediah Stane learns that Howard never patented any of his bio-armor research and the Bio-Armor subsidiary is still wholly owned by him, and was not affected from the Stane buyout. Zebediah is enraged, as it is the only thing belonging to Stark that he actually wanted. He even dismisses Howard's ex-wife Loni in favor of his new passions. Later, Zebediah finds one of Howard's assistants, Nero. He tortures him for information and virtually lobotomizes him. Nero returns to Howard Stark, an incompetent shell of a man. Four Years Later Howard Stark has taken his son to live with Nero and he in Genoa, Italy. Young Tony is still wearing the bio-armor compound. He has never existed outside of his protective blue shell. He is an exceedingly bright four-year-old, with an IQ that could match most teenagers. Zebediah Stane tracks Stark down and kidnaps young Tony. They take him back to a laboratory where they begin to slowly remove the bio-armor, in order to physically examine the boy. Appearances * Antonio Stark * Howard Stark * Nero * Si Ma * Zebediah Stane * Loni Stane * Maria Stark * Bony Telford * Stane International * Humans * Altered humans * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan * Italy :* Genoa * Power armor * Iron Man armor :* Bio-armor MK I * Births * Hospital * Laboratory * Torture Notes & Trivia * Iron Man created by writers Stan Lee and Larry Lieber and artist Don Heck in March, 1963 and first appeared in ''Tales of Suspense'' #39. * This issue is reprinted in the ''Ultimate Iron Man'' trade paperback collection. * This story takes place in the Ultimate Marvel continuity, which is separate from that of the mainstream Marvel Universe. * This is the first appearance of Antonio Stark; born in this issue. * This is the second and final appearance of Maria Cerrera; dies in this issue. * This is the first, and to date, only appearance of Bony Telford. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Category:Ultimate Iron Man Vol 1 Category:2005/Comic issues Category:June, 2005/Comic issues Category:Joe Quesada/Editor-in-Chief Category:Nick Lowe/Editor Category:Sean Ryan/Assistant editor Category:Mike Marts/Consulting editor Category:Ralph Macchio/Consulting editor Category:Andy Kubert/Cover artist Category:Danny Miki/Cover inker Category:Richard Isanove/Cover colorist Category:Orson Scott Card/Writer Category:Andy Kubert/Penciler Category:Danny Miki/Inker Category:Richard Isanove/Colorist Category:Chris Eliopoulos/Letterer Category:Comic issues with crew categories